urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Kadrey
Richard Kadrey Website Richard Kadrey About the Author Richard Kadrey is a freelance writer living in San Francisco. He is the author of dozens of stories, plus eight novels, including Sandman Slim, Kill the Dead, Aloha from Hell, Metrophage and Butcher Bird. His Wired magazine cover story, Carbon Copy, was made into one of the worst movies of 2001. It starred Bridget Fonda. Sorry, Bridget. He has been immortalized as an action figure. Kadray sic: The Invincible Wizard was a villain in an episode of the Blackstar animated TV series. Kadrey created and wrote the Vertigo comics mini-series ACCELERATE, which was illustrated by the Pander Brothers. He plans to do more comic work in the near future. He has written and spoken about art, culture and technology for Wired, The San Francisco Chronicle, Discovery Online, The Site, SXSW and Wired For Sex on the G4 cable network. ~ Richard Kadrey, fantastic Fiction Genres * Noir Urban Fantasy, Horror-Fantasy, Quest Fantasy, YA, Comics... Writing Style * Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings *Richard Kadrey: Butcher Bird - Authors site *Richard Kadrey: Books Authors site Freebies: *Richard Kadrey: Stories External References Bibliography: * Books | Richard Kadrey ~ Author * Richard Kadrey ~ Goodreads * Richard Kadrey ~ FF * Richard Kadrey - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Series pages: * Books | Richard Kadrey ~ Author * Sandman Slim series by Richard Kadrey ~ Goodreads * Sandman Slim - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Sandman Slim Series ~ Shelfari * Sandman Slim | Series ~ LibraryThing * Sandman Slim series by Richard Kadrey ~ FictFact Freebies & Excerpts: *Stories | Richard Kadrey Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Richard Kadrey | Fantasy Literature *Sandman Slim: A Novel - FritzWiki World, Characters, etc: *Sandman Slim Wiki *Sandman Slim Series ~ Shelfari *Carpewiki - Sandman Slim *Literature/Sandman Slim - Television Tropes & Idioms Author: *Richard Kadrey *Richard Kadrey - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Richard Kadrey ~ Goodreads Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Richard Kadrey's Real Page *Richard Kadrey - About - Google+ *(1) Richard Kadrey (Richard_Kadrey) on Twitter *Richard Kadrey's Damn Tumblr *Richard Kadrey Gallery of Book Covers 1. Sandman Slim (2009).png|1. Sandman Slim (2002—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5776788-sandman-slim Kill the Dead (Sandman Slim #2) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|'Kill the Dead' (2010—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7778609-kill-the-dead Aloha from Hell (Sandman Slim #3) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|'Aloha from Hell' (2011—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10439703-aloha-from-hell Devil in the Dollhouse (Sandman Slim #3.5) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|3.5. Devil in the Dollhouse (2012—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14740038-devil-in-the-dollhouse Devil Said Bang (Sandman Slim #4) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|4. Devil Said Bang (2012—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13157246-devil-said-bang Kill City Blues (Sandman Slim #5) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|5. Kill City Blues (2013—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15783828-kill-city-blues The Getaway God (Sandman Slim #6) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|6. The Getaway God (2014—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19346407-the-getaway-god Killing Pretty (Sandman Slim #7) by Richard Kadrey.jpg|7. Killing Pretty (July 28th 2015, eBook—Sandman Slim series) by Richard Kadrey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23213849-killing-pretty Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎